foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Escrow
Appearance Mrs. Amelia Escrow is a female human real-estate agent, and an evil human who is Foofur's greatest enemy. She is unaware of Foofur's, or his friends's, presences in the mansion which she tries time and again to sell, but always in vain thanks to Foofur, who was whelped there and still considers it his home. Her pet is a Chihuahua named Pepe, who is as evil as she is. Trivia * In "Winging It," Mrs. Escrow is shown to be allergic to Feathers. * In "Clothes Make the Dog," Mrs. Escrow's personal name is revealed to be Amelia. * In "Look Homeward, Foofur," it is shown that Mrs. Escrow knows the Mayor of Willowby, who is her brother-in-law. Appearances * "A Little Off The Top" - Mrs. Escrow takes Pepe to Dr. Pavlov to remedy her dog's misbehavior. * "A Clean Sweep" - Mrs. Escrow hires the Bowser Busters to clean the house, but she is forced to fire them after Foofur and his gang instead ruin the house. * "A Job-Hunting We Will Go!!" - Mrs. Escrew seems very desperate to sell the house and irritated when potential buyers refuse to bite. She even keeps Pepe in a cage. Mrs. Escrew and Fencer both compete to snag a missing bird and get the huge reward so they can keep the house. * "Dogstyles of the Rich and Famous" - Mrs. Escrow stays at the mansion for the night, after thinking Pepe was allergic to wet paint. * "The Last Resort" - * "Thicker Than Water" - * "A Moving Experience" - As Mrs. Escrow is ready to go on vacation, she comes into the mansion and notices the mail in the mansion, realizing that they were sent to the wrong address. But before she can go, she sees Foofur and his gang abscond with her car and Pepe. She also sees the developers moving the mansion, and tells them that they are moving the wrong house, thereby stopping the developers. * "A Royal Pain" - Mrs. Escrow allows the Willowby Police to search the mansion after a policeman notices one of Abigail's cats. * "Nothing To Sneeze At" - Mrs. Escrow lets in a potential buyer, who leaves after Foofur pushes a feather duster into Pepe's face. * "You Dirty Rat" - After Mrs. Escrow has tried unsuccessfully to convince painters to stay, she notices that around her, she sees insects and the Rat Brothers. So she arms herself to set traps, but she runs away when she notices that there are too many rats to deal with. * "Legal Beagles" - Mrs. Escrow is sued by a con artist named Von Schleazebaum, for the injury of his dog Heinz, in Critters Court. Mrs. Escrow is found not guilty after Heinz spots and chases Fencer all over the courtroom, leading the con artist to jail and his dog to the Willowby City Pound for fraud. * Pepe's Pet Peeve - * Clothes Make the Dog - * My Pharaoh Lady - She has a minor role in the Museum's Mummy reception, and She gets scared by Pepe as a Mummy. * What Price Fleadom - After She and Pepe get inside the mansion from a wind storm, She sees Pepe covered with fleas, urging Her to summon the exterminator. * Winging It - Mr. Escrow scolds Pepe for having Sadie's pink feathers in His mouth, which She thinks is the feather duster. as She and Pepe leave, She sees the Cat Pack on Her car and tries to shoo them away. * Alone at Last, Dahling - * Just Like Magic - * Annabell Gets Framed - Led by Pepe, Mrs. Escrow opens the closet door, where Foofur’s gang was hiding, but her eye-glasses, without which she cannot see, instead fall on Annabell’s eyes. This event marks the closest Foofur and his gang come to the possibility that Mrs. Escrow would have discovered any of their existences or presences. * Bye Bye Birdie - * Look Homeward, Foofur - Gallery Mrs.escrow withoutherglasseson.png|Mrs. Escrow without her glasses on. Image-Coming-Soon-icon.gif|Mrs. Escrow without her glasses on. (close up) Models and Roughs EscrowConstruction.PNG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters